


The Dreamer Robot and the Astronaut in Training

by Kinni



Series: V3 Talentswap in Pairs AU [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Kaito is the Ultimate Robot, Keebo is the Ultimate Astronaut, M/M, Talentswap, inspired by another fic, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Talentswap oneshot where Kaito is the Ultimate Robot and Keebo is the Ultimate Astronaut.





	The Dreamer Robot and the Astronaut in Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282184) by [Nububu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu). 



Kaito opened his eyes, then ran through a system check when that failed to allow him to see anything new. Realizing that his vision wasn't the issue, Kaito moved his arms around to check his surroundings, soon managing to open the door of the locker he had been in.

Stepping outside, Kaito looked around, seeing that he was inside a classroom, which was empty except for two lockers, one of whom he had been inside. This was definitely not the place where he had last been at.

In fact, Kaito realized that he couldn't even remember actually shutting down his systems to go to sleep. His most recent memories seemed to be missing some parts.

At that moment, the other locker opened up and from there stepped a teenage boy. That boy had white hair and a smooth face, and was wearing a heavy gray coat and white pants. Both the coat and the pants had designs of stars and planets on them.

Looking closer, he could see that the boy had green eyes, and was wearing shoes branded with images of rockets. The boy looked around and caught sight of him, then opened his mouth to speak.

“Greetings. Do you happen to know what is this place?” His voice was polite but not overly distant. He seemed to be someone who had been raised in the high class.

“No, I don't.” Kaito answered with a shake of his head “The name I've chosen for myself is Kaito Momota. I am the Ultimate Robot, and I shall achieve my dreams!”

“My name is Keebo Idabashi.” The other boy answered “I am the Ultimate Astronaut, even though I have yet to go into space.” Then he asked “What do you mean with a name 'chosen by yourself'?”

“That's simple.” The robot responded “My production name was KM0134, but I decided that, since I was created to be the same as a human, I needed a human name as well. So I used my initials to make a suitable name.”

“Right...” Keebo nodded “And what are those dreams you want to achieve?” He was curious about the lively robot-boy.

“Whatever I want!” Kaito stated confidently “I have infinite possibilities. For a bit I wanted to become a wartime journalist, or a soccer player, or a singer or whatever else seemed fun at the time.” He smiled “I don't have to decide what to do so early, so I'll just try whatever I feel like until I find something good.”

Keebo nodded “That's a nice way to look at things.” He shook his head “In my case, I always knew that I would become an astronaut ever since I was a child. My father has been training me ever since I was little to become the best astronaut possible.”

Kaito felt some curiosity at that “And how is it like, being an astronaut?”

Keebo thought for a bit “It's a combination of a lot of training to be able to react to things going wrong, as well as maintaining focus when everything is going right.” He answered “There are a lot of requirements in terms of technical knowledge, but mostly it is all about keeping your cool.”

“That sounds fun.” Kaito replied “Maybe I should try and become an astronaut as well...”

Keebo nodded “I'm sure you would be a good one. Now, how about we leave to see if we can figure out where we are?”

“Okay, follow me, then!” Kaito said, rushing out of the door.

Bemused, Keebo followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Kaede and Gonta.


End file.
